Who Said the Keyblade Master Couldn't Find Love?
by Vixyfox
Summary: Sora's sixteen now and still has his job as the keyblade master. But what happens when his parents send him and his brother Cloud to boarding school?
1. Chapter 1 Cloud and Sora

* * *

Sora landed on his feet. He caught the keyblade as it spun in the air toward him. It disappeared as he stood up. Goofy clapped him on the back. Sora had been traveling with Donald and Goofy for quite some time now. He dusted off his black outfit and smiled at them. "It's time we went home." Donald said. Sora sighed and nodded. He was sixteen and following orders from a duck. He got on the ship and sat down. His mother would kill him for sneaking out of the house. They let him off on the other side of the island. He ran and climbed up a tree and into his dark room. "I'm safe." He sighed. "Think again." Said his mom as she flipped the switch in his room. She crossed her arms over her chest and started tapping her foot. He gulped and smiled. "Uh…Hi mom." He said as he leaned against the window. She raised an eyebrow at him. "I…love you?" he tried. She took and arm and pointed at the stairs outside his room. He sighed and trudged out of his room and into the living room. She paced as he sat on the couch. Obviously she was waiting for his father and Cloud to get home.

* * *

Cloud sat beside his brother on the couch as their parents talked in the kitchen. "What did you do this time?" Sora asked him as he leaned back onto the couch, his hands behind his head. "Nothing unusual. Just beat up those kids who are always trying to start a fight with us." He said carelessly. "Thought you'd be easier without me? That's a laugh." Sora said with a smile riding his face. Cloud nodded and waited for a couple of minutes before speaking. "Let me guess, Mom caught you sneaking back in the house? About time. You've been sneaking out every night for the past year and a half." He said. Sora's grin only got wider. "Well I'm surprise you didn't rat me out." He said. "I'm not the kind to do that to his brother. Besides, how many time have you covered for me?" he asked. "A million times." He answered. Cloud hit him playfully on his head. Their parents finally came back in the room. "We've decided. You two will be going to a boarding school on Monday. It's that or military school. So you might as well enjoy the time you have left at your school now. And I don't mean by beating up anyone." Said his mom before she walked out of the room. Sora sat up and looked at Cloud with angry eyes. "That's only three days!" he said. Cloud looked at his brother. "Wow, I'm surprised you learned to count in five seconds." He said. Sora wasn't in the mood for this. He gave him the fiercest glare his adorable looking face would allow before he stalked off to his room. Cloud laughed at him and coolly walked to him room across from Sora's.

* * *

The next day at school his friends looked at the angry Sora as he leaned against the lockers. "What?" asked Tidus. "You heard me! Boarding school. I'm leaving Monday." Sora said as he pulled away from the lockers. "Bummer man." Said Wakka. Kairi only looked at him. Sora started to walk down the hall to his first class. His friends followed him. When he entered the classroom he saw the three boys he had wanted to avoid. "Wow, looks guys. Sora's actually early for class." Said Anderson. The two boys beside him snickered. "What's the problem with that?" Sora snapped back as he sat down at his desk. "Oh nothing. It's just we thought you fled the country." Said David with a smirk. "Because you were so scared of us wimp." Said Evan. Sora laughed. "In your dreams. Besides, who's always beating up who?" he asked as he propped his feet on his desk and leaned back, his hands behind his head. The three boys balled their hands into fists. "Oh yeah? Well it's going to be different today!" all three exclaimed at the same time. Sora stood up walked out leaving the three boys yelling after him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with them. He walked down the hall to find Cloud. Cloud was leaning against his locker talking to Selphie. Selphie looked at Cloud with sad eyes. Sora walked over to them and crossed his arms. She looked at him and sighed before walking off. "I'm assuming you just told her?" he asked. Cloud nodded and started walking down the hall with Sora following. As they passed Sora's classroom, Sora parted from him. Monday came quickly for the brothers. Cloud knew he wouldn't see Sora's bubbly personality for a while.

* * *

I know Sora seems a little dark so far but he eventually goes back to normal after he stops being mad about the school and all that! 


	2. Chapter 2 The Newcomers

* * *

Sora stretched. The brothers had traveled for quite some time. Cloud started walking toward the train station exit. Sora followed him outside to the sunny sidewalk. He shielded his eyes and looked around. The town was busy even if it was small. "This is Traverse Town? Kinda crowded for a town." Cloud commented. Sora nodded lazily. Cloud started walking down the sidewalk with his bag flung over his shoulder. Sora ran to catch up. "Do you even know where we're going?" he asked as he walked beside him. Cloud was silent fore a couple of minutes. "Mom said Traverse Academy. That's all we need to know." He answered. Sora sighed and stopped. "We need to know what direction it is you don't think. For all we know we could be heading to a girls' school." Sora said. Cloud stopped and sighed heavily. "Fine. You go and ask directions. I'll wait over here by the sign." He said as he pointed to the sign right behind Sora. Sora nodded and walked up to a man reading the newspaper on a bench. "Um, excuse me. I'm trying to find Traverse Academy. Could you tell me where it is." He asked. The man looked up and put the paper down in his lap. "Down that street, take a right and your there." He said quickly before pulling the paper up to his face. Sora didn't even thank him as he motioned with his head for Cloud to follow him.

* * *

They looked up at their new school. It was big and square. That's all they needed to know. They trudged inside and found the office without much trouble. Cloud looked at the woman at the front desk as she glanced up at them. "Cloud and Sora Hikari I presume?" she said. They nodded and looked at her with glares. She pointed at a door. "Don't forget to knock." She said as they headed for it. Sora gave one knock and crossed his arms. A man answered the door. "You must be Cloud and Sora. Come on in. I'm Principal Eden." He said as he closed the door behind them. They each sat down in a chair and watched him as he sat down at his desk. "I am well aware of your backgrounds and such so I'll get to the point. You only have five chances here. Once you do that sixth, you're out of here. If your parents somehow convince us to keep you, you will be under strict observation. Now that that is taken care of, you may leave." He said as he smiled at them. They glared at him before they left.

* * *

A boy with silver hair watched as two newcomers were taken to the dorms. One was about his size with brown spiky hair and wore a black outfit while the other was taller with blonde hair which was just as spiky. His eyes followed them until they were inside the building. He jumped down from the brick wall he was sitting on and walked over to one of the buildings. When he entered he searched for his friend. When he found him he gestured with his head for his to come over. The boy reluctantly obeyed and walked over lazily. "What is it?' asked Leon. "There are two new guys in town. Just got led into building F." he answered. Leon nodded and crossed his arms. "Why so interested?" he asked. "I was thinking we could have a little fun with them. You know, show them who's in control of the school." He said with a sly look on his face. Leon smirked and nodded. "This weekend is good. We need all week to get information on them. And you know who we need to do that right?" Leon asked. Riku nodded. "Yuffie." He said.

* * *

Sora threw his bag on the closest bed and walked over to the sliding glass doors. "Not bad for a boarding school." He commented. Cloud didn't answer. Sora glanced back at his brother who sat on the bed. He had his cell phone out and was dialing someone's number. "Who're you calling?" he asked as he walked over to him. "Selphie. I want to know if there's anything new happening." He answered as he put it up to his ear. "Like what? We've only been gone a day. Like anything new could have happened in that amount of time." He said as he walked over to his bed and flopped down. Then a thought came to his head. He got out his own cell phone and started to dial a number. "Hello?" asked a voice. "Hey. I need to talk to you about training. I probably won't be able to make it for a while. Not at least till summer." He said. "Garsh. Why?" asked a disappointed Goofy. "My mom sent me to boarding school so I can't make it." He said as he turned onto his side, propping himself up with his elbow. "Well, ok. I'll tell Donald but he won't be happy." Goofy said as he hung up. Sora turned off his cell phone and began unpacking. He was glad he wouldn't be there when Goofy told Donald.

* * *

I hope you like it. This is my first Yaoi Fan Fiction so far. I know I need to work on it but it gets more exciting. I promise! 


	3. Chapter 3 Getting Invited Out to Town

* * *

Yuffie looked at the two boys in front of her. "What do you want this time." She asked raising an eyebrow. "Come on Yuffie. Do we always have to want something?" Riku asked with an innocent face. Yuffie rolled her eyes and looked at Leon. "We need you to gather information on two boys. They're new here and well…you know." He said as he crossed his arms. Yuffie looked at the two before she sighed. "Fine but what do I get?" she asked as she leaned against the lockers. "What is it you want?" Leon asked as Riku watched. "Hmm. How about a ticket to that concert Saturday?" she asked. Leon nodded and shook hands with her. Riku walked down the hall as Leon pulled out his cell phone and caught up.

* * *

Sora watched as the teacher wrote something on the board. He was bored. The school was no fun whatsoever. The teacher turned around and faced the class. "Ok, can anyone answer this question?" She asked as she searched the room for someone who wasn't paying attention. "How about Sora? I want to see what you know." She said. He glanced up at the problem. "D equals C over Pie." He answered and turned his attention back to the window. "That's correct." She said as she wrote the answer on the board and started to explain why it was the answer. After the bell rang, he walked slowly down the hall. A girl with short hair walked up beside him. "Hi! I'm Yuffie." She said. He glanced at her before speaking. "Sora." He said. She smiled. "You were really good in class. I probably wouldn't have gotten the answer." She said. "Yeah well, I just guessed." He said. She giggled. This Yuffie girl was a little air headed. He continued walking down the hall. "Well I have to go! I'll talk to you later!" she said.

* * *

"Sora and Cloud Hikari. Now all I have to do is look at their permanent records and I'm done." She said to herself as she walked down the hall. She walked into her next class and sat down to think. She had snuck in plenty on times but they had recently gotten a new security system. She could trick it. She was sure she could.

* * *

Leon took the information from Yuffie and handed her the ticket. She smiled and walked away. Leon handed the folder marked 'Sora' to Riku. They leafed through the files and smirked at each other. Nothing special about them. A couple of fights but nothing illegal. This was going to be easy. Leon closed his folder up and looked at Riku. Riku glanced up from his folder and looked at Leon. "Check this out. It says here he has had periodic disappearances for unknown reasons. Humph. I wonder what they were for. Don't you Leon?" He asked. Leon looked over his shoulder at the paper. "Not really but it wouldn't hurt to find out. Maybe later though. We need to find those boys and invite them to join us in town." He said as Riku closed his folder. Riku nodded and followed him down the hall. And who else do they run into other than the two. "Speak of the devils." Said Leon to himself. "What was that?" asked Cloud narrowing his eyes at Leon. "I said Hi. You must be the new guys. Hey, me and Riku here are going out to town tomorrow to hang out. You want to join us?" he asked. "Sora looked at Riku before glancing over at his brother. "What for?" Cloud asked, his eyes still narrowed. "Just so you can get to know the town since you'll be here for quite some time." Riku answered. Cloud glanced down at Sora before slowly nodding. "But no funny stuff." Sora added as the pair walked away. "What do you think?" asked Sora as soon as they were in their room. "I don't trust them." Cloud replied. Sora nodded before falling onto his bed and falling asleep. Cloud looked at his little brother and sighed. When was he going to be back to his normal self? Normally he would have started lecturing him about judging people before you knew them. He had to admit to himself he was slightly worried. But only to himself.

* * *

I have no coment on this chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Start of a New Friendship

* * *

Sora dressed as he normally did and waited by the door for Cloud. He seemed to be moving really slow today. Cloud finally was ready to go. They walked down the halls and out to the gate. Riku smirked as the pair walked over to them. "Ready to go?" Riku asked. Sora nodded while Cloud glared at them. He wasn't going to trust them until they gained it. It took Selphie and the other two years before Cloud actually started to trust them. Leon pulled up next to the sidewalk in a black truck. Riku motioned for them to get in the back seat while he climbed in the front. Leon floored the gas pedal and finally screeched to a halt in front of the movie theater. "We didn't bring money for this." Sora said as they looked at the movies list. Riku smirked. "Leon and I are paying. It's our…welcome to the school." He said as the line moved up. After the movie they headed downtown. "What are we here for? It's a dump." Cloud said as he looked at the graffiti decorated buildings. Leon smirked. "Just an errand I need to do." He said as he led them down an alleyway. Suddenly, he turned and landed a punch right on Cloud's jaw. Riku got Sora right on the chin. Both boys looked at them in shock. Just great. They were sent to this school to get away from fights and now look. At least they knew that tactic didn't work.

* * *

Sora looked at a black eye he now had from the fight with Riku. He had certainly held his own against the boy. He sighed and looked over at Cloud who was moving his jaw around. "Leon sure got you good." He said as he walked over to his bed. "Look who's talking. That's a pretty little black eye you got there." He replied with a glare. Sora smiled. Cloud released his glare. That was the first real smile Sora had given in a long time. Maybe he was getting back to himself. Sora flopped down and looked at the ceiling. "At least we got to have some fun. Maybe this school isn't as bad as we thought." He said as he looked over at Cloud. Cloud snorted at the thought. "But I'm not gonna let mom know that." He said as he pulled the covers over himself. He slowly went to sleep with his dreams full of the exciting action of his fight against Riku.

* * *

Leon and Riku sat in their room. "Their better than I thought." Said Riku as he cracked his knuckles. Leon glared at the ceiling. "This is bad. It means we'll actually have to try in order to show them we're the top dogs around here." He said as he sat up and looked over at Riku. Riku chuckled. "This will be fun. I do miss a good fight every now and then." He said as he cracked the knuckles on his other hand. "Get used to it. Until they accept that we're the top dogs, you're going to be getting a lot of those." Leon said as he fell back onto his bed. "Bring it on. I'm ready." He replied before he fell asleep.

* * *

Sora shook his head. For some reason he couldn't get Riku out of his head. The only explanation he could think of was because of the fight. He brought his hand up to his eye. He really had been a challenge. He enjoyed that. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed in the number he wanted to reach. "Hello?" said Goofy. "Hiya! Pick me up at the gates of Traverse Academy in five minutes." He said into the phone. "That soon? I thought you said you couldn't make it until summer." Goofy said. "This is a special occasion. Just as long as I'm back before nine I'm good." He answered as he got up and stretched. "But how are we going to get there in five minutes?" he asked. "Warp drive. Duh." He said. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Well, I'll go get Donald and we'll be there in a jiffy!" he said before he hung up. Sora turned off his phone and put it in his pocket. He walked out the door and into the hallway. Cloud passed him and stopped. "Let me guess. The place?" he asked, his back still turned. "Yup." Said Sora as he continued down the hallway. "Ok. I'll cover for you if your late but try not to be." He said as he went into their room. "K." was all Sora answered before he shut the door. Let the training begin.

* * *

I know I didn't put any details to the fight but I'll put details into the next fight they have so don't worry. 


	5. Chapter 5 Riku and Leon's Curiosity

* * *

Sora walked into his room and shut the door. Cloud looked up from some homework he was doing. "Did it go well?" he asked as Sora fell onto his bed. "Yeah. It was a little tough though. I haven't ever really worked on fist fighting before as much as I have the keyblade." Sora replied with a heavy sigh. Cloud smirked and went back to his homework. "Well, at least you didn't have to go to any new worlds and lock the keyhole." He said as he closed the book he was working in. Sora gave a small laugh. "I might have to soon though. Donald said that there was a small object on the radar that might be a new world. I might be called away soon." He said before he glanced over at Cloud. Cloud nodded and turned off the lamp. "Fine by me." He said before both boys dozed off.

* * *

The next Monday Sora was sitting in Math when he felt a vibration on his leg. He pulled his cell phone out so only he could see it. He placed it back in his pocket and raised his hand. "Can I go to the bathroom?" he asked. The teacher nodded and he walked out. Once in the hallway, he raced to the bathroom and into the closest stall. He took it out again and answered it. "This better be important! I was in the middle of second period!" he said angrily. "Garsh, I'm sorry. We found that new world we talked about. We'll pick you up at the gate." Goofy said. "Fine. I'll be out there as soon as I can." Sora said as he hung up and put it away. He raced down the hallways and out the doors. He immediately recognized to hovering ship and signaled to it.

* * *

Riku and Leon looked across the lunch room at Cloud who was sitting alone talking on his cell phone. Leon motioned with his head to Riku and they walked over. Leon leaned forward and placed his hands on the table. "You know cell phones aren't allowed during school hours' right?" Leon remarked. Cloud rolled his eyes and rotated in his seat. "Yeah. I'll cover for you if you don't get back in time. Don't worry. It's no problem. Just try to be back in time. Yeah I know. Hey look, I gotta go. Our two favorite guys are here at the table. Don't worry; I'll make sure to cover. K. Bye." Cloud said and hung up his phone, placing it in one of his pants pockets. He turned back in his seat and started forking his lunch into his mouth, ignoring Riku and Leon. Leon sat down across from him while Riku sat beside him. "What was that about?" Leon asked him, raising an eyebrow. Cloud ignored him and kept eating. Riku smirked at Leon's attempt. "I guess it's a secret huh?" Riku asked. Cloud stood up and glared at them. "It's none of your asshole's business." He said before he walked off. Leon looked at Riku with an evil smirk. They would find out.

* * *

Sora trudged down the hall with bags under his eyes. He had gotten in late last night from the new world. Suddenly, he felt an arm over his shoulder. He looked over to see Riku with his usual smirk on his face. He swatted the arm away and looked at him. "What do you want?" he asked. "I just want to know where you were yesterday." He answered. "None of your business." He replied as he started to walk faster. Riku did the same. "Everything is my business." He said. Sora rolled his eyes. "Not this." He said. Riku laughed and started to walk away. "I'll find out sooner or later." He said as he walked away from the tired Sora. Sora snorted and found his classroom. The teacher looked at him angrily. "Can I talk to you Sora?" she asked him. He nodded and walked over to her desk. The few students who were in class early looked over in interest. "Sora, where did you go yesterday when you left my class?" she asked so only he could here. "Oh, uh, sorry about that. An emergency came up and I had to leave." He said, putting a hand behind his head and grinning sheepishly. She sighed. "Sora I don't mind letting students go to the bathroom but I would like it if you told me what you were going to do if it isn't that." She told him. "Well, you see I have this job that's really important and sometimes it needs me to get out of school for it." He said as a frown entered his face. "Do your parents know about this job of yours?" She asked. His frown deepened. "Well, they can't really know about it." He said. The teacher sighed and leaned on her desk. "Fine, as long as it isn't illegal and doesn't cost you to miss too much of school. I'll allow you to go. Those are the conditions." She said. He looked at her and smiled. "Really? You'll let me do it?" he asked, his frown turned into a huge smile. She nodded. She had a feeling she was going to regret her decision.

* * *

I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter so let me know what you think. 


	6. Chapter 6 Threatened in the Bathroom

* * *

Riku was curious. It had been three weeks since Sora's little trip. He wanted to know what his secret was. He sat on his bed in thought. How was he going to get it out of him? He was doing pretty well in his fights against him but Riku, of course, always won. Then a thought came to his head. He knew how he would get the secret out of him. He smiled evilly before rolled over onto his side. It was just a matter of getting him alone.

* * *

Sora felt the vibration on his leg for the first time in three weeks. He raised his hand and the teacher nodded. He got up and walked to the bathroom. "Yes?" he asked. Goofy answered on the other line. "Sora, we need you to check this out. It's really important." He said. Sora sighed and opened his mouth to speak. "Ok, I'll be right there." He said and hung up. When he exited the stall, he ran into the silver haired boy. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" he said coolly. "Uh, important family affair. I gotta run." He replied and raced past him. Riku smirked. Soon.

* * *

Cloud answered his cell phone while he sat in his room. "Hello?" he answered. "Hey Cloud. I need you to cover for me. Goofy called me away. I'll be back sometime tonight." Sora said on the other side of the phone. Cloud sighed. "Ok. Don't say anymore. I know what to do." He said before he hung up.

* * *

Sora walked down the walkway from the ship. He waited for Donald and Goofy to follow. "Now show me what was so important that you had to call me from school." He said. Goofy led him to an area that was overflowing with vines and plants that he didn't recognize. "This is." Donald said as he pointed to a giant hole filled with what seemed to be sleeping heartless. Sora gasped at the sight. There were millions of them in the hole. "What does this mean?" he asked as he studied them. "I think it means that heartless will be coming back. They'll start attacking sometime soon. At least that's what Merlin says." Donald replied with a worried look on his face. Sora glanced over at him. Suddenly, a black ball flowing with electricity appeared above the hole. It disappeared in an instant. Sora blinked before he started to speak. "What was that?" he asked. Donald and Goofy shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders. He studied the air where it had appeared and squinted as he tried to figure out what it was. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Look, this weekend I can take a closer look at it. So make plans to pick me up at the gates on Saturday at twelve." He said as he headed for the ship. Goofy and Donald agreed and followed him to the ship.

* * *

Riku smiled. He knew when he would carry out his plan. Since his classroom was across the hall from Sora's classroom, he could see when Sora got out. He watched as Sora walked out of his classroom with a bathroom pass. He raised his hand and the teacher waved him off. Riku walked into the bathroom and looked the door behind him once he checked to make sure he and Sora were the only ones in the room. Sora walked out of his stall and Riku gave him a sly smirk. Sora narrowed his eyes and started to walk out of the bathroom. Riku blocked his path. "Get out of my way Riku." Sora said as he backed up a step. Riku smirked. "Not unless you tell me your little secret." He said as he walked toward Sora. "It's none of your business." Sora replied as he hit the wall. Riku smirked again. Sora tried to get around Riku but was pinned to the wall. "What's the matter? Scared of me?" he asked with a laugh. Sora pouted and struggled to get free. Riku only held him against the wall even tighter. "I'm not scared! Besides, it's none of your business what I do." He said. Riku mashed his mouth against Sora's, pressing his body against his. He pulled away, both boys gasping for breath. "As I told you before, everything's my business." He said. Sora struggled even more only to find Riku's mouth on his again, this time Riku forced his tongue in. Sora whimpered and shook lightly. Riku smirked as he pulled away. He maneuvered Sora's arms so that he was holding them over his head with one arm. He started making circles on Sora's chest and watched as the younger boy's eyes filled with a hint of fright. He moved down and stopped near his stomach. He leaned in and whispered into Sora's ear. "What is your secret?" he asked again. Sora shivered. "I-I can't. Besides, this doesn't include you." He said in a small voice. Riku mashed their mouths together again, his tongue forcing an entrance for the second time that meeting. Sora shivered again. Riku pulled away and leaned in to Sora's ear. "I will find out. I know many ways of torture." He said. The bell rang. "Damn." Riku said under his breath as he let Sora down. "You're lucky. Next time we won't be interrupted." He threatened as he left a frightened Sora alone in the bathroom.

* * *

Whoot! The start of the relationship! 


	7. Chapter 7 Avoid Riku at All Costs

* * *

Cloud looked over at his brother who was unusually quiet. He stood up and walked over to the bed. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at his brother. "What's the matter?" he asked. Sora looked up at him sighed before he turned away. Cloud sighed in annoyance and turned him back around. "If you don't tell me what's bothering you I'll have to resort to violence." Cloud said. Sora looked up with a glare. "You always resort to violence!" he said. Cloud raised and eyebrow and Sora sighed. "It's nothing." He said. Cloud tapped a foot in annoyance. "If it was nothing then you wouldn't be moping now would you?" he asked. Sora looked at him. They sat silent for a few minutes before Sora started to tell Cloud about his encounter with Riku in the bathroom.

* * *

Riku threw his cards at Leon, bored of their game. "Any news on this secret of the brothers?" Leon asked as he picked them up and put them away. "We'll have it soon." He replied as he got up and stretched. Leon raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know this?" he asked. Riku smirked. "Well, I just know. I have my ways of getting what I want and torturing people at the same time." He answered before changed into his night clothes. Leon laughed at this. "What did you do?" he asked with curiosity in his voice. Riku smirked again. "I'll give the details for a price." He said as he straightened his shirt and fell onto the bed. Leon sighed. "Always for a price. What do you want." He said as Riku turned onto his side. "Fifty bucks." Riku replied. "That cheap are you?" Leon asked before he nodded. Riku sat up and smiled evilly before starting his explanation.

* * *

Cloud balled his hands into fists. No one could take advantage of the Hikari brothers like that. Especially Sora. He gritted his teeth and walked over to the door. "Cloud wait!" Sora said in a small voice. Cloud turned and faced him. "You want him to take advantage of you like that? Did you enjoy being molested?" he asked Sora angrily. Sora shook his head. "I think you should save it for the fight Saturday. That way you could blow Leon out of the park!" Sora said with a smile. Cloud's expression softened. "Fine but you gotta promise to avoid him at all costs." Cloud said as he walked over to his bed and flopped down on it. Sora nodded and sighed. He laughed. "What are you laughing about?" Cloud asked. "Nothing, just think about how overworked up I got. It's kinda silly now that I think about it." He said as he laughed again. Cloud let a small smile on his face before he spoke. "Yeah well you're always getting way too overworked up over stuff." Cloud said as he pulled the blankets over himself. Sora had a reason this time. It wasn't so silly of a thing to get worked up about.

* * *

Leon laughed. "He was actually frightened? Now I know why you think you're going to get the secret so soon. I think it'll only take one or two more of those encounters till you find it out." Leon said. Riku smirked at this. "I know. This guy is too easy to persuade. But then again, who can resist me? I'm just too sexy for my own good." Riku said. Leon laughed at the thought. In an instant, Riku was right beside the bed leaning right over him. "So now you deny that you can't resist me?" he asked in an innocent voice that made Leon melt. Riku laughed when he saw Leon's face. Leon glared and pushed Riku away. Riku only laughed as he walked over to his bed. Leon hated it when he did that. The next day, Riku noticed how Sora was avoiding him. He smirked when he realized this and elbowed Leon. Leon laughed when Riku told him this and walked to his next class. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Sora was in the bathroom again on the phone. "K. I'll be right there." He said as he hung it up. He raced out of the stall and out the doors. By the gates he was met by Riku who smirked at Sora's face. "I saw you race to the bathroom so I came out here." He told Sora when he saw the questioning look in his eyes. Sora's face set in anger as he ran around Riku and onto the sidewalk. Riku stepped back when a large ship hovered over them and beamed Sora on. Riku's mouth was agape as the ship flew off. He needed to find out his secret, NOW! Sora leaned against the ship's wall. "Shit." He said to himself and crossed his arms. "What was that for?" asked Donald as he passed a glance at Sora. "That asshole Riku was there when you beamed me up. Now I'll never be left alone." He replied. When they finally landed, he hurried off the ship and looked at the hole. He could see something move every now and then. "This is bad. It's getting closer to time for them to awake." He said as Donald and Goofy caught up. They watched as the hole moved slightly. It really was getting close to time for them to awaken. More work for the keyblade master.

* * *

I have no coment for this chapter. 


	8. Chapter 8 Another Encounter

* * *

Sora stumbled into his room and shut the door behind him. Cloud looked up and turned on the lamp. "Sorry. I had a headache so I turned off the lamp." He said as Sora made his way over to his bed. "Cloud, this is bad. Riku was at the gate when Donald and Goofy picked me up. Who knows what he'll do now to find out my secret." Sora said with a whine in his voice. Cloud sat up, propping himself up on his elbows. "What?" he asked as he looked at Sora. "You heard what I said." Sora snapped at him. Cloud could tell he was cranky. "What happened at that new world you told me about?" he asked. Sora turned his head toward Cloud and sighed. "The heartless will be coming back sometime. Maybe in a couple of months or two." He told as he crawled underneath his covers. Cloud glared at him. "You could have told me this earlier! Damn it! Now I need to get my sword somehow. Just in case they come to this world." Cloud said as he threw his covers onto the floor. Sora sat up and watched his brother take out his cell phone. "Who are you calling?" Sora asked. "Selphie. Mom and Dad trust her so she could go into my room and get my sword and give it to those friends of yours to give to you." He said as he dialed. "And I'll give it to you!" Sora said catching on quickly. He smiled to himself.

* * *

Leon looked at Riku with a raised eyebrow. "You expect me to believe that you saw Sora get beamed up into a ship right in front of you?" Leon asked. Riku made sad eyes and focused them on Leon. "You don't believe me?" he asked making Leon sigh. "Fine, fine, I believe you." He said making Riku smirk. He loved taking advantage of him like this. "So what now? Are you even more determined to find out this little secret of his?" he asked as they walked out into the hallway of the building. Riku nodded and looked at Leon. "Aren't you?" he asked. If it'll save me the stupid faces then yeah. I am." Leon replied as they walked outside. This got another smirk from Riku. They parted ways when they reached the main building. Riku had a little "business" to take care of. He spotted Sora and followed him into the bathrooms, locking the door behind him. Sora turned around when he heard the lock click and frowned. Not now. Riku smirked and walked over to him, cornering him again. "Damn it!" Sora exclaimed when he felt the wall against his back. "Now, now, there's nothing to worry about. All you have to do is answer some questions for me." He said as he put his arms on either side of Sora. "Depends on if I feel like answering." Sora replied with a snarl. Riku smiled evilly. "You have no choice with me. Remember?" he asked as he leaned in so close, they were only inches apart. Sora felt Riku's breath on his face and tried to go back further only to fail because of the wall. Riku gave a tiny laugh. He enjoyed this kind of stuff.

* * *

"So, what was that ship doing picking you up in the middle of the school day?" Riku asked. Sora kept his mouth shut. Riku forced upon him a kiss. Sora immediately tried to push him away only to be pinned to the wall. "And more importantly, why was it picking you up?" he continued. Sora was still gasping for air. "None of your business you asshole!" he replied angrily. Riku smirked before he forced another kiss, this time his tongue became active. They gasped for air but Riku was the first to recover. "Tell me what I want to know or I'll keep you like this all day. Whoever said we had to go to class anyway as long as we're in school." Riku said. Sora struggled at the thought only to be pinned tighter to the wall. "You'll never know!" Sora said, the anger much apparent in his voice. "Then I guess we'll be here all day." Riku replied as he mashed his mouth onto Sora's and applied his tongue, nipping at Sora's lip every now and then. Sora whimpered. Riku could tell he was going to enjoy this. Sora was ready to give in when there was a bang on the door. "Sora! Are you in there?" came Cloud's voice through the thick wood. "I'm here!" Sora replied only to be met with another one of Riku's breathtaking kisses. There was a crashing sound and Cloud stood at the doorway, angry beyond belief. Riku looked over his shoulder at him with a glare. Cloud stormed over and punched the wall next to them, leaving a hole there. "Let him go now!" Cloud demanded. Riku smirked and shook his head. "Not until I get the answers I want." He said coolly. Cloud glared at him and glanced at Sora. This was going to get ugly.

* * *

Sorry about that last line people! I needed to close this chapter and that was all I could think of because I'm tired and ready to go to bed. So please excuse it! 


	9. Chapter 9 Caught by a Teacher

* * *

Cloud glared at Riku. His patience was wearing thin. While Cloud had Riku distracted, Sora took the opportunity to slip from his grasp. He raced to his brother's side. "Go to class now Sora. Don't argue." Cloud said in the calmest voice he could manage. Sora caught the tone in his voice and nodded before he raced off to his class. Riku glared at the brother. "You think its fun to molest my younger brother?" Cloud asked as he grabbed Riku by the neck of his shirt. He picked him up and slammed him into the wall where Sora had been pinned to for so long. Riku didn't reply. He only pulled his hands up to Clouds arm and struggled to get free. "Answer me!" he demanded as he shook him and hit him against the wall even harder than the first time. Riku kept his mouth shut and tried to kick Cloud in the stomach. Cloud jumped back a bit and dodged it. Riku, unfortunately, didn't dodge the punch Cloud launched at him. Riku fell back but immediately sprang up. He wasn't going to lose this fight. He threw several punches at Cloud, only to miss and be hit by his strong ones. Riku stumbled back. "I asked you if you thought it was fun to molest my little brother." Cloud said. "If you ask me, I think he enjoys it. I mean, he let me do it for a long time. He even whimpered a couple of times." Riku remarked as he dodged an attack. Cloud snarled at this and threw an angry punch that landed on Riku's jaw line. "Stop it you two!" yelled a teacher at the doorway. Both boys looked at him. The teacher grabbed both of them by the ears and dragged them to the principal's office. They were in serious trouble.

* * *

Cloud crossed his arms as Mr. Eden glared at them. "This is unacceptable. I cannot have two boys having fight on school property. What would cause you to do this anyway?" he asked them both. "Ask him. He's the one molesting my younger brother." Cloud said as he glared at the floor. Mr. Eden turned a surprised gaze on Riku. You're molesting a student here?" he asked. Riku shoot a glare at Cloud. "I assume that's a yes since your silent. This is defiantly unacceptable. I would like to get Sora in here so I can know it as the truth." He said as he motioned through the glass at his secretary. "Get Sora Hikari in here immediately." He told her. She nodded and walked off, leaving the room silent.

* * *

Sora walked in questioningly. He looked at his brother and Riku sitting in chairs on opposite sides of the room. "Sora, I need you to answer truthfully." Mr. Eden said right away. Sora looked at him and nodded hesitantly. "Has Riku molested you?" he asked. Sora looked blankly at him before he nodded slowly. "How many times?" he asked. "Twice." Sora said after a period of silence. Mr. Eden sighed and looked at Riku. "That's your third strike Riku. Now I would advise you to keep away from Sora and Cloud for the rest of the school year. Got it?" he demanded. Riku nodded with a fierce glare. When the three walked out Riku walked ahead of them. Sora talked quietly with his brother as they made their way back to class.

* * *

Cloud shut the door behind his brother when they entered their room. "The nerve of that guy! I can't believe he would do that to you! I tried to wait but I can't Sora. I'm not gonna let you be a victim of that pretty boy's games." Cloud said as he sat on his bed. Sora nodded and stared at the ceiling. "Will he contact mom about this?" he asked. Cloud looked at his younger brother. "You're being molested and all you can worry about is if mom knows or not? Jeez you're an airhead!" he replied. Sora gave a smile before he turned over onto his side. Cloud stood up and walked to the door. "I'll be back in a couple of hours. I'm gonna go let off some steam. Cover for me." He said as he shut the door behind him. Sora nodded before he sighed. After a couple of minutes passed, a knock came at his door. He stood up and walked over, answering it. There stood the last person he wanted to see.

* * *

I guess you can guess who's at the door. But there is a surprise in the next chapter! I'm not gonna tell either! You just have to read the next chapter! Mwa ha ha! 


	10. Chapter 10 Lustfilled

* * *

Sora opened the door and saw the last person he wanted to see. The silver haired boy of who caused him fright. He immediately tried to close the door but failed as Riku put his foot in the doorway. "Damn it, what do you want? I'm never gonna tell you my secret so give up all ready!" Sora exclaimed as he started to back away. Riku smirked as he slipped in, closing and locking the door behind him. "Who ever said I was here to get the secret? Unless you want to give it to me anyway." Riku said as he walked forward. Sora hit the wall again. "Besides, it's not the secret I want at the moment." He said as he pinned Sora to the wall for the third time.

* * *

Cloud walked down the hall in anger. He hated this. It seemed like no matter where they went there was always someone wanting to know Sora's secret. He came outside and punched the nearest tree. It annoyed him how so many people could be assholes. He leaned against a different tree and put a hand to his temple, massaging it. He didn't know if he could keep doing this. He would either have to kill every person who became curious or take Sora and quit school. Personally he liked the first one better but he knew it wasn't an option. He sighed and decided that he was too angry to make any rash decisions. After about two hours he walked back inside. He didn't even notice Leon sitting on the brick wall by the gate, watching him.

* * *

Meanwhile…Riku pinned Sora to the wall for the third time. He repeated his sentence. "It's not the secret I want at the moment." Sora felt his breath on his face and shivered. Riku mashed his mouth onto Sora's, his tongue immediately going to work. Sora whimpered when Riku deepened it and only came up for short rigid breathes before going back in. Suddenly, after a couple of minutes of this, Sora began kissing back. The passion became a fire that they wanted to put to rest. Sora yanked his arms from Riku's hold on them against the wall and tangled them in Riku's silver hair. Riku brought him in a close as he could, holding on tightly to the back of his shirt. Riku slowly began to move his hips against Sora's making him buck immediately. Riku smirked in the kiss. He put more effort into the kiss as if both boys were trying to suck the life from one another. Riku moved his hands down and grabbed Sora's ass, immediately getting a buck from the younger boy. Sora started to moan into their kisses now, grabbing on tighter to Riku's hair, practically pulling it out. Riku pulled away and started trailing kisses down Sora's neck. He hit a sensitive spot that caused Sora to buck for the third time. He smirked and planted a couple more kisses before going back and sucking lightly on that area, causing, yet again, another buck from the lust filled Sora. Riku finished and trailed kisses up the other side of his neck. Sora moaned and closed his eyes. Finally Riku glued his mouth to Sora's again. The boy was moaning so much Riku found it hard to resist the urges he was getting. Riku took one of his hands and sent it up the back of Sora's shirt, feeling the bare skin that hid underneath it. He started making circles which caused a fifth buck, harder than the first four. Sora grabbed onto Riku's hair as tight as he could. This felt good to him. Riku suddenly couldn't take the moaning anymore and ripped Sora's shirt off and threw it somewhere behind him, digging his nails into Sora's bare flesh. Sora didn't even wince at the pain. Instead he pulled Riku's shirt off with as much force as Riku had used. Riku dug his nails in deeper causing yet another buck from the younger boy. Riku couldn't take it. He flung Sora down onto his bed and pinned him, kissing him so passionately that boys boy found it hard to breath. Riku's hips only moved faster, causing another moan from the boy. He finally reached down and hand one hand on the button to his pants when Sora brought his hand up and stopped him. "I-I'm s-s-sorry. I-I can't. My-my job won't allow i-it right n-now." Sora said in between moans and pants. Riku forced another heart stopping kiss on him before he leaned to his ear. "I know you want it. Just give in. That's all you have to do." He said making Sora shiver at the tone his voice took. He hesitantly shook his head. "I-I can't. I'm sorry." He replied with a sad look on his face. Riku got off of him and Sora released his hair from his boa constrictor grip. Riku put on his shirt and straightened it as much as possible and headed toward the door. He turned his head and looked at the still shirtless Sora who was still panting. "Next time, I won't let you stop us. That's a promise." He said as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Sora gave an annoyed moan and fell back onto his bed. He had wanted it so much he couldn't even begin to describe it. He finally got up and picked up his shirt. He looked in the mirror at the nail marks Riku had dug into his skin. He winced at the sight of them and put his shirt back on. He fell onto his stomach on the bed. God he had wanted it, He was still panting from the lust and heart stopping kisses. Why did he have to be the keyblade master?

* * *

Whoot! One of the best lust scences I've ever written! Whoot! 


	11. Chapter 11 I Just Actually Care for Sora

* * *

Cloud walked in and shut the door quietly behind him. He found Sora asleep on his bed with the lamp light still on. He walked over to his own bed and sat down when something shined in the light and caught his attention. He walked over without a sound and picked up a sliver string. He studied it closely and realized it was a silver hair. He narrowed his eyes and sat back down on his bed and looked at Sora. Sora lifted his head up and saw Cloud. He gave a small smile before he wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Sora I don't care who you are sexually active with but if he hurts you he dies. That's all you have to know. So I suggest you let know that and make sure he doesn't hurt you if you care about him." Cloud said before tossing the hair away and lying down. Sora looked at him. Sexually active? Then he remembered what had almost happened a couple of hours ago. He shrugged and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next week, Riku tortured Sora as much as he could. During breaks when they would pass each other in the hall, Riku would grab Sora's ass and disappear in the sea of students. When they passed each other in the hallway when it was empty, he found him pinned to the lockers in another on of Riku's heart stopping kisses only so Riku could walk off as if nothing had happened, leaving behind a lustful Sora staring after him. Sora didn't know how much more he could take of this. He shook his head and stared down at his paper he was supposed to be writing. He felt a vibration on his leg and raised his hand. The teacher nodded to him and he walked out and raced to the bathroom. "Hello?" he asked. "Uh, Sora, you might want to check this out." Came Goofy's voice on the other side of the phone. "What is it?" he asked. "I think it's better if you see it for yourself." He answered. Sora sighed. "I'll be right there." He said and hung up. He placed it in his pant pocket and raced out, meeting Riku at the gate. "Damn you! Why are you here? Why do you insist on knowing something you're not supposed to know?" Sora said, practically yelling. "I need to know any secrets my future plaything might have." Riku said in a voice that made Sora melt. He shook his head. "Future plaything! What do you think I am?" he asked. "Never mind, I don't have time for this." He said as he was beamed onto the ship.

* * *

Sora gaped at the hole. Most of the heartless were moving now. And there were a lot of them. "Shit! Goofy, how long, do you think, until they start their attack?" Sora asked in annoyance. "Uh, two or three weeks at the most." He replied in uncertainty. "Shit! Exams are starting soon!" he said. He turned and headed toward the ship. Before he could get out of the clearing, there was an earthquake. He turned and saw a large black ball with electricity flowing over it. It sent waves of electricity at random places, causing trees to collapse all around them. Sora jumped out of the way of several and ran toward Donald and Goofy. He pushed them out of the way of a huge oak and called forth his keybalde. He had it just in time to block the tree from hitting him. He jerked it up and the tree split at the pressure. "We need to get out of here!" shouted Sora over the noise. They nodded and raced for the ship, taking off as soon as possible.

* * *

Riku walked into the building. He was smirking. He had defiantly got Sora there. He laughed and went back into his classroom. The teacher didn't look up as he walked in. After school, he kept watch for Sora. He spotted the boy walking into his dorm looking really stressed out. He jumped down from the wall he was on. He walked out of his room and toward Sora but was stopped by Leon. "Where you going in such a hurry?" asked Leon. "I'm going to try and get that secret out of Sora." He replied with a smirk. Leon laughed at him. "You still haven't gotten it yet? Jeez, you're losing your touch." Leon remarked. Riku laughed and walked toward Sora's dorm. He wasn't losing his touch. He just actually cared for Sora.

* * *

I have no coment for this chapter. I just want to know what you think. Please tell me! 


	12. Chapter 12 Heartless Attack

* * *

Riku sighed. He had failed to find out Sora's secret again. But he did manage a few heated kisses before he left. He leaned on his desk and flicked a pencil at the teacher's back. It hit his shoulder and caused him to turn around in anger. "Who did that?" he asked. Riku sighed and laughed. "I did. What are you going to do about it?" he asked. The teacher glared at him. "Go to the principal's office. He told me not to put up with any of your crap. Now go." He said pointing at the door. He smirked and left the room. As he walked down the hall he felt the earth travel beneath him. He held onto the wall beside him and waited for it to end. Screams were heard from all the classrooms. But one voice he recognized immediately. "Shit!" it said.

* * *

"Shit!" Sora said as he stood up. "Sora! Get under your desk now! You don't want to get hurt by the earthquake!" The teacher shouted to him over the noise. He looked at her. "Sorry, but this is what I've been trying to prevent from happening." He said as he raced to the door. It stopped just as he got a view of the hallways. The teacher stood up and walked over to him. "What do you mean?" she asked. Suddenly, in the middle of the hallway, a black shadow looking thing appeared. She screamed. "What is that?" she asked. "A heartless. Damn them. I gotta go!" Sora told her and raced out into the hallway. He reached his hand out at arms length and a light started to shine around it. The keyblade appeared in his hand and he immediately went into battle with the heartless. Sora looked in the direction of Cloud's classroom. He needed to get him. Then he saw Riku staring at him in confusion. He wanted to know the secret, now he knows.

* * *

Cloud heard his name called and he stood up. "Sit down Mr. Hikari! This is no time for bathroom emergencies!" said he teacher. He glared at him. "It's not a bathroom emergency you ass. I'm needed by my brother." He said as he walked into the hall. The man got up and followed him and grabbed his arm. Cloud turned and faced him with a fierce glare. "Young man, I will not take this from a student. Now get back in there!" he demanded. Cloud shook his head. "Apparently you haven't seen that heartless over there. I suggest you let go now unless you want to be killed by a student right here." He said. The man let go when he looked over and saw Sora battling about fifteen heartless at once. Cloud raced over to his brother and mumbled a word. His word immediately appeared in his hand. "What do you need me to do?" he asked as he sliced through one and blocked another's attack. "Call Donald and Goofy and send out the alarm. Then help me fight these things off." Sora said as he stabbed a heartless and pulled out his keyblade just in time to counterattack an attack. Cloud nodded and pushed through and ran into Sora's classroom, which just happened to be the closest one. He slammed the door and pulled out his cell phone. "What's going on?" asked Sora's teacher. The students in the classroom stared at him as he dialed. "Yellow?" said a voice on the other end. "This is Cloud. The alarm has been set. Heartless are attacking the school. We need you here right away." He said. "Ok! We'll be right there." Goofy said before he hung up. He looked at the curious students. "Sorry but I can't explain right now. All I can tell you is to stay in here or die. You decide." He said as he raced out and started helping Sora again.

* * *

Riku looked at the scene. He shook his head and got up. He raced back to his dorm room and started searching furiously through his room. He would no matter what Sora told him to do. He just wouldn't go somewhere safe and leave Sora by himself with his brother.

* * *

Cloud wiped away sweat. He was getting tired. And fast. Students were crowding at the doors to watch the two boys with gravity defying hair fight off the shadow looking figures. Sora skidded back as he blocked an attack. Cloud could tell he was wearing down too. "Sora! Where are those two?" He asked. "They should be here any minute!" he answered as he dodged an attack. The heartless were crowding them. Suddenly, five heartless attacked him at one time. The person who saved him surprised him.

* * *

Sorry it took me a while to put this up but something was up with my computer. Anyway, let me know what you think! 


	13. Chapter 13 I Want to Help

* * *

Sora looked up at his savior. There stood Riku with a sword in hand. Riku laughed softly. "I'm not as useless as you think Sora. I am good with the sword." He said as he pushed back the heartless. Sora smiled before remembering he was also supposed to be fighting. He regained focus and started attacking again. Cloud looked over at him. Suddenly, three figures came running towards them. "Sorry Sora!" said the voice of his tall friend Goofy. Donald stood beside him and Leon. "Leon?" asked Cloud as he killed another heartless. Leon shrugged and got to work. Goofy and Donald followed suite and started to helping. The six soon found themselves back to back with each other. "We need to take this outside. We can't afford to hurt anyone!" said Sora as he hit another heartless. The other five agreed and got lost in thought as they battled. Finally Cloud had an idea. "On the count of three, we all head for the door and slam it shut. Got it?" he said. The others nodded, knowing that the heartless would follow them. They were after the keyblade after all. "One…two…THREE!" Cloud yelled.

* * *

Once outside, they were only met by more heartless than inside. Sora growled to himself. This was pointless. They would never be able to defeat all of the heartless. He went straight into battle. He was already worn out a bit from inside. He didn't know how he could carry on. "You need to find the key hole!" shouted Donald as he used a spell. "I know but that could take forever and there are a ton of heartless here!" Sora replied as he blocked an attack. "Just look around in between attacks!" said Goofy as he hit a heartless on the head causing it to recoil. Sora glanced at his surroundings. He couldn't see it. The battle raged on, Sora's back to the school the entire time. Suddenly, Sora was pushed from behind and rolled forward. He quickly got up and faced the direction of the school. "Is that it?" asked Riku with one hand on his hip and the other gripping his sword. Sora looked up to see a giant key hole on the face of the building. He nodded and faced it. "Make a circle around me and make sure no heartless get through you!" He shouted. The group did so as soon as he said so. Sora stood straight and held his keyblade out at arms length. He began to spin. It began to glow and he started to hover. He soon was high in the sky and exactly in the middle of the key hole. He stopped and pointed it at it. A thin line shot out and a loud locking noise was heard. The heartless made a screeching noise and fainted into the pavement. Sora came back down and was caught by Goofy and Donald.

* * *

Riku looked at him as Goofy and Donald started talking urgently to him. The only words that got his attention were, 'leave now' and 'key holes.' "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sora! You can't just leave without explaining this to me and Leon after we so nicely helped you." Riku said as he put his sword over his shoulder. Sora looked over at him. "Actually, he can." Cloud said. Riku glared at him. "No he can't! I want to help Sora defeat whatever this is! I won't just sit here and watch as Sora risks his life!" Riku yelled at cloud. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced back to see Leon there. "Calm down Riku. He can. He needs to do this. I have a feeling." He said. Riku tightened his grip on his sword. Sora walked over to him. "No, I think you two do deserve an explanation. I'll need all the help I can get but if you're going to help me out you need to know about it before you agree to it." He said as his eyes met Riku's. "I don't care what kind of danger there is going to be. I'm going to help you no matter what! Got it!" he said. Sora looked at him. He smiled and nodded. "Ok! Let's go. Leon, are you in too?" he asked. Leon sighed and nodded. Sora smiled and led the way to the ship. They were soon headed to another world. Sora beckoned for Leon and Riku to come over. He was going to explain to them about the situation. Cloud walked up beside him. "I'll explain to Leon. You need to go talk to Riku alone. And no sexual stuff." Cloud said to him. Sora nodded and Took Riku away.

* * *

The journey begins! This is the first story I've written that's actually more than thirteen chapters. 


	14. Chapter 14 The Portal

* * *

Sora watched as Riku took in everything he just told him. Riku sat in thought. Sora suddenly found himself in a heated kiss. When Riku finally pulled away, Sora looked at him longingly. "What was that for?" Sora asked as he restrained himself from attacking Riku in another heated kiss. "Humph, Can't I just kiss you? For no reason whatsoever?" Riku asked with a smirk. "Yeah but YOU always have a reason. Now that you have my secret, there is no other reason is there?" Sora asked. Riku laughed. "Maybe what you're doing turns me on. There is no reason other than the fact that I wanted to." He said as he forced Sora into another kiss, tongue active. Sora gripped Riku's hair as he was pushed against the wall. The kiss deepened as both boys willed it. They broke apart only for a couple of seconds before their mouths were attached again. Sora let out a small moan as Riku's hands grabbed his ass. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Sora, what did I say?" Cloud's voice wandered through the door. Sora pulled away and blushed sheepishly. "Sorry Cloud, couldn't help ourselves." Sora said as he opened the door.

* * *

Soon they arrived at the world where the hole had been. That as the first place they need to search and hopefully the last. They were hoping that the place where it started would be the place to finish it. Sora stepped off cautiously and looked around. He couldn't see any heartless. He walked to where the hole was with the others following him. They looked down into the hole and saw it empty. Sora immediately started looking around. "What are you looking for?" asked Riku. "A way to stop them from attacking any other worlds." He replied as he walked around the giant hole and through the woods on the other side. Donald stood thinking. "Sora, maybe that black ball is the key. Maybe it is a portal to a place to stop heartless once and for all. If we wait here for it to appear, maybe we can stop them." He said. Sora looked at him. "I think that might work. Let's do it!" he said as he flopped down onto the ground and stared at the place above the hole. The others stared at him. "Sora, we could wait in the ship. It has a pretty good view of this place from there." Goofy said. Sora looked sheepishly at them before getting up and walking toward the ship.

* * *

Riku wiped sleep from his eyes. He was tired of watching thin air. He glanced over at a sleeping Sora. Leon shook him awake. "Sora, you need to stay awake like the rest of us. Cloud, Donald, Goofy and I are going to get something to eat. You two stay here and keep watch. Not at each other either." Leon said as the four walked out. Sora wiped his eyes quickly as he watched the door close. He walked over to the window beside Riku and looked out at the spot. Riku watched him as he sighed. He couldn't resist the urge. He pinned Sora to the wall beside them and mashed his mouth to his. Sora immediately replied but soon pulled away. He was silent for a moment before speaking, keeping Riku at a safe distance from him. "I'm sorry Riku but this job is important to me. I can't do this right now. I'm really sorry." He said. Riku pulled away and stared out the window like nothing had happened. Sora stared at him for a minute before he did the same. He hated himself for stopping it but this was really important. The four finally came back in. They looked surprised at the pair as they looked out the window. "Hey guys, mind if we went to bed?" asked Cloud. They shook their heads. The four exited and left them alone again. Near midnight, Sora spotted a spark. Riku, who had dozed off didn't even stir when a low rumble was heard. Sora let him be and raced off the ship. He had to do this alone. He was the keyblade master. He would sacrifice himself for the sake of the universe. He had accepted it the first time he realized the importance of the keyblade. He raced through the forest and soon reached his destination. He stood there and looked up at the giant black ball looming with powerful electricity. He gulped slightly before he started to walk forward. He broke into a sprint and jumped. A flash occurred.

* * *

Riku was awoken by a huge flash. He lifted his head up and looked around. Something was missing. Then he realized it, Sora! He immediately sat up and raced off into the hallway. His mentally slapped himself for letting himself doze off. He had to find him. He knew he had to but he couldn't think of why he cared so much.

* * *

I know this chapter wasn't as good as the others but oh well. The next one will be better. What did you think of it? 


	15. Chapter 15 Mark of the Heartless

* * *

Sora felt light. He looked around. He was floating in a void of nothing. The only thing that was surrounding him was white which quickly turned to black. He looked around, desperate for something else to be there. Finally, the black void started to swirl. Blurred images and colors swirled in around him they stilled and he looked around. He felt his feet hit the ground. He looked up in shock as a giant shadow passed over him. The ground shook and caused him to fall. He took cover. He didn't want to find out what it was.

* * *

Riku pounded on the door that led to the two older boy's room. They answered sleepily. "Sora's gone! I think he went to the portal without waking me up!" Riku yelled at them. They immediately went into action and got Donald and Goofy up. The five raced to the forest just as the ball started to close. Riku didn't think twice about his actions. He jumped in, his hand gripping his sword's handle tightly as he entered. The others followed suite and arrived in a dark void. Soon scenery started to grow. Riku landed on the ground and looked up from his crouching position. He saw fresh footprints in the dirt. "What did we just do?" Leon asked. "We just kissed a hippo. What do you think?" Cloud said as he walked up beside Riku. Leon glared at him. "We need to follow these footprints." He said as he pointed to the smaller set. "What are the other footprints?" asked Goofy. He shrugged.

* * *

Sora followed the giant heartless to a cave. It looked like a behemoth but it was bigger and had a more feminine look to it. Instead of a horn it had a devil tail. Sora dodged it as it swung. He couldn't be seen. The heartless entered the cave and a light shined. He followed and soon stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe the sight he saw. The cavern inside was huge. It was bigger than anything he had ever seen. He became weary as he realized what sat on the walls and floor. Heartless. Millions of them. He shut his mouth and hid. Someone came out of the shadows. He recognized him. It couldn't be him though. It just couldn't be.

* * *

Riku looked up at the cave entrance. He wasn't sure if he would like what he would find on the inside. Leon walked up beside him and looked down at him. He was ready to leave this world. He walked ahead and waited at the entrance. The others caught up. When they entered the cave, their mouths opened wide. There were so many heartless. And two people in the middle. One was holding the other in the air, gripping his neck tightly. The one in the air was grabbing the arm. Suddenly, he dropped him onto the ground. The boy on the ground started coughing furiously. He was on his hands and knees. Riku's eyes widened as he realized who was on the ground. "Sora!" he cried, his voice echoing in the cave.

* * *

Sora looked over to see his friends standing at the entrance. He coughed more before trying to stand up. The man in front of him only watched as he struggled to stand. He snickered. A small light came from the ceiling of the cave. It shined on him slightly to reveal his features. He looked exactly like Riku. The look a like started to fade away. Darkness surrounding him. Suddenly, Sora cried out in pain. He grabbed his arm in pain. The five friends raced over, Cloud and Riku in the front. "Sora, what's wrong?" Cloud asked his brother. Riku pried Sora's hand from his arm and rolled the sleeve up to reveal the mark of the heartless. Everyone gasped in surprise, Sora in pain. The five didn't know what to do. They looked at their friend, gloom riding each of their faces. Sora gritted his teeth. His eyes squeezed tight as he boar the pain. He hadn't even realized he had walked straight into the open, right where the look a like could see him. Cloud picked him up and through him over his back and started to walk back to where they came through the portal. When they reached their destination, the black ball appeared. They entered it, Cloud hauling Sora with him. They need to find out what the mark meant and what it was for.

* * *

Sorry if I seem distacted while I wrote this but I was listening to some music at the time. 


	16. Chapter 16 What Are the Results?

* * *

Sora woke up from his sleep. He sat up slightly, propping himself up with his elbows. "Cloud?" he asked when he saw Cloud staring out the window. "Sora? Do you know how stupid you were to go by yourself? I don't care if you are the keyblade master or not. You can't do this alone!" Cloud said when he turned around and saw Sora awake. Sora frowned and looked at the bed he was in. "What happened?" he asked. "What happened? You have the mark of the heartless on your arm! How can you be so calm?" Cloud asked. Sora looked at him before he lifted his sleeve to see the mark. It was there on his arm. "Wh-what does this mean?" he asked, a little fright entering his voice. Cloud shook his head. "I'm not sure. We're heading to see Merlin at the moment. So sit there and don't move from that spot until we reach the Destiny Islands. That's where he was last." Cloud said before he left the room to tell the others. Sora stared after him before his gaze settled on his arm. What did this mean exactly?

* * *

Riku saw Cloud enter and nod his head at them. He was awake. Riku got up and walked out to Sora's room on the ship. Sora looked up at him before looking down at the floor beside him. "Sora, are you ok?" Riku asked in a none too caring way. Sora shook his head yes. "Good cause I'm gonna be the one to strangle you for doing such a thing!" Riku said angrily. Sora looked at him with frightened eyes. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you guys worry. It's just…I thought I could handle it alone since I am the keyblade master. I've already accepted the fact that I will have to give up my life sometime for the sake of the worlds. I guess I couldn't." he said as he looked down at the floor again. Riku softened his face. "I forgive you. You just need to think before you do something." He said. "But there was no time to think! It would have closed by the time I was done." He said. Riku laughed. "It takes you that long to think? Jeez, you're slow. I guess you did the best you could do." He said. Sora smiled slightly but his mood was still down. Riku sighed and walked over to the bed. "Just watch what you do ok?" he asked. Sora nodded, his eyes still on the floor. Riku took his hand and made Sora look at him. "It'll be okay. I promise. Don't worry about that mark." He said before he leaned in and kissed Sora gently before he left.

* * *

They reached the island within a couple of hours after Sora woke. Sora stumbled slightly when he exited the ship behind the others. "Cloud, can I talk to you?" Sora asked. Cloud nodded and walked back to him, out of range from the others to hear. "What is it?" he asked when he reached him. "Does mom know we're here?" he asked. Cloud shook his head and looked at his brother questioningly. "I just don't want to see her while we're here is all." He said and started walking to the group. Cloud followed him. He didn't want to run into her while they were here either. They found Merlin in his office at the edge of town. He greeted them before looking down at his paperwork again. "Merlin, we need to show you something." Cloud said, slamming a hand on his desk, blocking his view of the papers. Merlin looked up with a glare. "What is it?" he asked.

* * *

Merlin examined the mark. "What am I supposed to do about this?" he asked gruffly. "We want to know what it'll do to Sora. Now tell us." Cloud said. He and Sora were the only ones talking to the old man. The others felt it was better to let them handle it since they knew him better. Merlin looked at it closer. "I need to perform some spells to see what it will do to him." He said as he pulled the frightened Sora to a room in the back. The other stared after him. "What's he going to do to Sora?" Riku asked as he looked at the floor. "I'm not sure. It's just better if we let him do his thing and not interrupt. He's gets even grumpier when interrupted." Cloud said as he sat down beside Leon. Riku felt uncomfortable with the fact that the old man would be doing some unknown spells on Sora. At least unknown to him or the others. He fidgeted until Merlin came out and beckoned Cloud over to him. Riku sat and waited patiently for Cloud to return. What were the results?

* * *

I can't think of a coment so I won't leave one except for this! 


	17. Chapter 17 Getting Caught

* * *

Cloud came back from the back room with Merlin following him. The others looked at him with anxiety. Riku sat up straighter when he entered. Merlin nodded and left Cloud with the anxious friends. "Well?" Riku asked. Cloud looked at him, no expression on his face as usual. "Merlin says that the mark is made of darkness. It will try and take over Sora in time and will succeed unless we find an antidote. He said that the antidote may be with the one who put it on his arm. The only problem is that we don't know where he is." Cloud said. The others frowned. Riku looked at him. "He looked like me. Yet I don't remember having a twin or a brother at all." Riku said as he looked at the ground. "Maybe we should ask your parents about it." Goofy said. Riku looked up at him. "Maybe." He answered before getting up and walking over to the window.

* * *

Sora got up and walked out into the room with his friends. He wanted to know the results. Merlin hadn't told him. His friends looked at him when he came in. "What's wrong?" he asked when he saw Riku by the window. "Nothing." Cloud said as he shook his head. "We should stay here for a couple of days. Besides, we need to get the ship checked and everything. We could use a little rest ourselves." Leon said. "We could rest in the next town!" Sora exclaimed immediately afterwards. They looked at him except for Cloud who looked at Leon. "No. We should rest here since we're already here." Cloud said and caught Sora's gaze. Sora glared at his brother. He didn't want to risk a single chance in encountering their parents while on the islands. "Fine, that's what we'll do." Riku said as he turned and faced them.

* * *

Sora walked beside Riku as they journeyed through the town. Riku wanted to explore and had asked Sora specifically to come with him. All the others had gone in a different direction. Sora was nervous. He had noticed they were heading in the direction near his house. Riku looked over at the nervous boy. "What are you so afraid of?" Riku asked him. "Nothing, I just don't like it here." Sora replied. "Why? It's calm and peaceful here. It's like a paradise here." Riku said. "More like an exotic prison." Sora muttered to himself. "What?" Riku asked him as he heard Sora's voice. Sora nodded and smiled. Finally, after hours of browsing, Riku decided he was bored and ready to go home. Sora smiled happily and followed the boy down the street. Riku stopped suddenly. Sora ran into him. "What was that for?" Sora asked as he rubbed his head. "I forgot the way back." Riku said sheepishly. Sora rolled his eyes. "Follow me." Sora said as he took lead.

* * *

Suddenly, Sora stopped, making Riku run into him. "Why'd you stop?" he asked. Sora started to back up but Riku stopped him. "Come on, what is it?" he asked. "Sora? What are you doing here? I thought I sent you to that nice boarding school." Said a voice Riku didn't recognize. "You did." Sora replied. Riku walked to Sora's side. "What are you doing out and who is this?" the woman asked. "Riku, mom. Mom, Riku." Sora said. Riku looked at the woman as she looked him up and down. "Sora, you're in big trouble! Come on!" she said as she grabbed his arm and started to drag him down the street in the opposite direction. Riku stopped her. "Where are you taking him?" he asked as he blocked her path. "Home! He's supposed to be at the boarding school!" she said as she tried to get around him but failed. "Something happened at the school to put all classes on hold." Riku lied. She looked at him. "Are you supposed to be there too?" she asked. He nodded with a determined look on his face. She grabbed his arm and started to drag both boys down the street. Both struggled and broke free. They immediately started to run in the direction of Merlin's office, Sora's mother in pursuit. They raced into the building and slammed the door shut, locking afterwards. Cloud looked up at them. "No you didn't." he said when he saw them puffing. "If you mean getting caught by mom and having to run all the way back here, then yes, I did." Sora said as he caught his breath. Cloud stood up and looked out the window to see their mother gaining distance on the office. "Shit." He said under his breath. "You led her here!" he said as he walked over to his chair and picked up the keys to the gummi ship. "We gotta go now!" H told everyone and was out the door. "Cloud! Get back here!" demanded his mother as the group raced out the door and to the back to the ship. As they raced off in the ship, Sora saw an angry mom glaring at them. He laughed. He loved making his mother mad.

* * *

Well, there isn't much I can say for this chapter so tell me what you think. 


	18. Chapter 18 Riku Gets Mad

* * *

Sora woke up to a door closing. He sat up and saw Riku walking towards him. "We're half way to my old place. That's what Goofy told me." He said as he sat down beside Sora. "Riku, do you ever think of wanting to go back?" he asked abruptly. Riku looked at him. "Of course not. Why ask such a stupid question? I never regret doing anything for you." Riku said as he leaned in for a kiss. Sora responded fully. Riku deepened the kiss when he felt Sora respond. His tongue begged for entrance and was granted. Riku pinned Sora to the wall and pulled back for only a second before diving back in for another kiss. The kisses were heated, making Sora moan in happiness. They didn't get very far when Sora pulled away from him. "We better stop before we get too into it." He said as he sat down on the bed and licked his lips. Riku sighed and left with one last glance before he closed the door behind him.

* * *

They reached Riku's old home and landed. Riku led the way to his house slowly. Sora could tell Riku wasn't looking forward to seeing his parents again. When they entered his house, the first thing they were met by was smoke. Riku was the only one who didn't cough as they entered his home. He was used to it by now. "Who's there?" called a voice from deeper inside the house. "It's me mom and some friends." He said as he led them into a room where a woman and a man were sitting, smoking a cigarette. "What are you doing home? School isn't over yet." Said his father as he let out smoke from his mouth. His five friends coughed at this. "We need to know if I had a brother or something." He said. "Yeah right! You're enough trouble. Like we need another around here." They answered, not caring for Riku's feelings. "I don't think Riku is as bad as you make him sound." Sora said angrily. They two people looked at him as if he were crazy. "Sora, calm down." Riku said as he walked over to him. "He's a really good person and you just haven't gotten the time to know him!" Sora continued ignoring Riku. Riku stepped in front of Sora and stopped him form saying anything else. "That's enough Sora." Riku said. Sora fell quiet but still had a glare on is face. They left after that with Riku's parents laughing at Sora's words. After a while of walking Riku turned and faced Sora. "Why'd you do that! I told you to stop and you didn't!" Riku said angrily to Sora. "I was just sticking up for you!" Sora said as he backed up a bit. "You didn't help at all! Don't you get it! They hate me! They only kept me to do stupid chores and junk! You shouldn't have said anything at all!" Riku yelled at him. Sora flinched and looked at him. Sora looked at the ground before he started to speak. "I'm sorry Riku. I didn't mean to make you mad." He said. "Well you did! Next time just shut your mouth and stay like that!" Riku continued to yell. Sora looked at him sadly and ran off. "Stupid! You didn't have to take it that far!" Cloud said as he punched Riku. Cloud raced after him as the others looked at Riku.

* * *

Cloud finally caught up to Sora who was sitting behind a building. He had his knees pulled up to his body. "Sora, are you ok?" he asked. Sora looked at him but didn't answer. Cloud sat down beside him. "Sora, answer me." Cloud said. Sora shook his head. "He told me to keep my mouth shut so that's what I'm doing." Sora said as he rested his chin on his knee. Cloud laughed slightly. Sora glared at him. "Ok, ok, I get it. Your being serious." He said. Sora pouted. "Look Sora, he was just mad. He was acting irrational." He tried. Sora still pouted. Cloud sighed and tried once more. "If it makes you feel any better, I clocked him for you." He said. Sora smiled slightly. "Let's go back to the ship. I'm sure everyone else is there by now." He said. Sora nodded and both got up. Sora was still feeling down when they reached the ship. Suddenly, he felt a pain in his arm. A black light started to shine, blinding both Sora and Cloud's eyes. Sora yelled out in pain as it went away.

* * *

I left it at a cliffy! I'm evil! LoL 


	19. Chapter 19 Visiting Old Friends

* * *

Cloud caught Sora as he fell to his knees. Sora cried out in pain. He grabbed his arm and squeezed his eyes shut. Cloud removed Sora's hand from his arm and rolled up the sleeve. The mark was boldly outlined with red and the area around it was black and faded off into his skin. Cloud cursed under his breath at this. Sora soon stopped yelling in pain and fell into Cloud's arms, unconscious. Cloud put his brother onto his back and carried him onto the ship. The others looked at him and began to panic. "What happened?" Goofy and Donald shouted at the same time. "I don't know. The mark started to glow and then just stopped." Cloud answered as he laid Sora onto his bed. "Look." He said as he rolled the sleeve up to reveal the newly made black spot around the mark. Sora didn't stir. The others looked at it. "We have to go see Merlin again to see what activates this damn thing." Leon said as he looked over at Cloud. He nodded and everyone got into place. Riku glanced back at Sora, feeling bad about what he had done. He felt it was all his fault.

* * *

Sora woke up in a room with only a bed and him inside. He sat up and looked around. "Cloud?" he called. Cloud entered with Merlin behind him. "You're finally awake, huh?" said Merlin gruffly as he walked over and rolled up Sora's sleeve. He looked over at Cloud and motioned for him to follow him out the room. Once out Merlin faced Cloud. "I believe it to activate whenever he is feeling miserable or sadness inflicted upon him by someone. I think it has to be someone close to him to inflict it." He said to Cloud. "But it activated around thirty to forty-five minutes after the argument." Cloud said. Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "It takes awhile to activate after the misery is inflicted is all." He said before he walked off. Cloud stared after him before walking into the room where Sora was sitting. "How did we get here?" Sora asked. "We flew here in the ship. What'd you think dummy?" he said as he hit Sora lightly on the head. Sora laughed at this and smiled. "Let's go. We need to leave as soon as possible." Cloud said as he helped Sora down from the bed.

* * *

Cloud glared at Leon. "Couldn't you have told me this after we landed?" cloud asked as he sat in a chair. "I was more worried about Sora than the ship being in need of repairs thank-you." Leon responded. Cloud sighed. "How long will we be stuck here?" he asked. "For a week or two, at the least." He responded. Sora groaned. He didn't want another encounter with his mom. "Cloud, can I at least go visit my friends at our hold school?" he asked. Cloud considered this. "Fine but I have to go with you." He said. They both stood up and walked out of the room. The others stared after them as the door closed behind them.

* * *

Sora entered their old school and looked at the familiar halls. They were empty but he knew where they all were. In the lunch room. He and Cloud started walking towards the cafeteria to see their old friends. Sora pushed open the door to reveal hundreds of students sitting at tables with lunch trays and bag lunches. He looked around and spotted his friends at a table in the back. He raced over to them with a big smile on his face. "Sora, what are you doing here!" asked Tidus. "I was just visiting! What have you guys been up to?" he asked. "Nothing much bro. Just doing our regular routine. Your three little friends have been messing with us a lot lately." Wakka said. "Yeah, ever since you left, they keep bothering us." Said Tidus. "What! They can't do that just because I left. They are going to pay for it you know. I'll make sure of it!" he said to them. They smiled at each other. "Kairi, you haven't said anything. Why are you so quiet?" Sora asked as he looked over at his friend he was sitting beside. "No reason, I just don't have anything to say." She answered with a small smile. "Oh please, Kairi. You used to talk all the time. Is anything wrong at home or something?" Sora asked with concern. She looked down at the table and shook her head no. Sora looked at her before speaking. "If you say so." He said. Sora talked to his friends but concern still rode his mind. He wanted to help Kairi even if she didn't want his help. The friends departed at the bell, agreeing to meet at Merlin's office after school. Cloud walked with Sora back to the office. He knew Sora was worried about something.

* * *

Sorry for the wait! For some reason it wouldn't load on earlier but I finally got it to! Sorry! 


	20. Chapter 20 They See the Mark

* * *

Sora waved to his friends as they came closer to the building. They entered, throwing their backpacks aside at the door. Leon, Riku, Goofy, Donald, and Cloud looked at them as they entered behind Sora. "Who're they?" asked Riku. "My friends. Tidus, Wakka, and Kairi." He said as they sat down in chairs by each other. "What is your new school like?" asked Tidus who had forgotten to ask at lunch. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be. The classes are easy and the teachers are nice." Sora answered. "Then you must not have Mr. Hito." Riku said, joining in the conversation. "I don't. Remember Riku that you're older than me so you have different classes." Sora said as he looked at him. "Just pray you don't get him next year." Riku answered. Sora laughed at this. Riku smiled slightly. He hoped this meant Sora forgave him for earlier.

* * *

The group laughed happily. Yet someone felt the need to ruin the moment. "Sora, what's that on your arm?" asked Kairi. Sora stopped laughing immediately and looked at her. He put his hand up to the mark and covered it on top of the sleeve so they couldn't see it through the material. "Nothing." Sora said, not a single happy note in his voice. His friends looked at him with concern at the sudden change in tone and attitude. Kairi didn't stop there. "Then why are you covering it up?" she asked. Sora glared at her. "I just don't want you to see it. It's not important so there's no need for you to see it." He said. His tone told her 'don't press the matter. It's none of your damn business.' Kairi pressed further. "Then if it isn't important can't we look at it?" she asked as she got up and walked over to him. "No, I don't want you to." He said as he tried to get out of her reach. She grabbed his arm and yanked his hand away. Before he could stop her she lifted the sleeve to reveal the mark. His friends gaped at him. The mark of the heartless. "What are you doing?" asked Cloud as he entered the room. He immedialty rushed over and pushed Kairi away and covered up the mark. "Get out." He growled at Sora's friends. They looked at their friend's brother as they backed out of the building. They had seen what Cloud did when he got angry. They didn't want that to happen to them.

* * *

Kairi raced home. Cloud had scared her. When she reached her house she immediately went to her room. She flopped onto her bed breathless. "So he does have it." She said to herself. She smiled to herself before turning off her lights and falling asleep. She would never tell anyone her dark secret. They would have to figure it out themselves. No one would expect the silent sweet Kairi of her deeds. She would keep it that way.

* * *

Cloud paced angrily around the room. "How could you let them see it?" he asked Sora. "I didn't mean to! Kairi forced me to show it! I don't even know how she saw it through the material! It's too dark and the sleeve is too long! I honestly don't know how she saw it!" he said. Cloud stopped and looked at his brother. "You're right. So how did she see it?' Cloud asked himself. Sora watched his brother begin to think to himself. Riku sat with them. He shrugged when Cloud looked at him questioningly. He didn't know. Then something occurred to him. "Wait a minute! Kairi wasn't sitting on your left side. How could she have spotted it?" he asked them. They looked at him. "He's right!" Sora said as he remembered. They finally went to bed after puzzling over it for many hours. They still couldn't figure out how she knew. Yet Sora had a sickening feeling inside him. He wasn't sure if he could trust Kairi even if he had known her forever. He let sleep take over him as he thought the matter out. He would figure it out sooner or later.

* * *

The next couple of days, Cloud wouldn't let Sora go out at all. Sora was condemned to his room. Sora was happy when the ship was ready. He was ready to leave. As he boarded the ship, he felt a small bit of sorrow. He would miss his island the tinniest bit. Sora sighed as the ship took off. Later, when he was alone in his room, he began to think about reasons for how Kairi saw the mark even though she wasn't at any angle to see it even the slightest bit. Riku interrupted his thoughts when he entered. "Hey." He said as Riku came and sat beside him. He hadn't really tried anything lately. Sora was a little worried about him. "Is something wrong?" he asked as he looked at his friend. "What do you mean?" Riku asked. "Well, you haven't tried anything in a few days and I'm kinda worried. Usually you try something everyday about a million times or whenever you can get me alone." Sora answered. Riku laughed at this. "Why? I thought this job was more important than sexual pleasures. Or have you missed it?" Riku asked as he pinned Sora down on the bed they were sitting on. "I-it's not like that! Sorry for asking!" Sora said. Riku laughed softly before gluing his mouth to Sora's. Sora didn't resist. Instead he responded enthusiastically. Riku deepened the kiss and continued giving heated kisses until he got a moan from Sora. He stopped and got off him. "You're evil you know that?" Sora asked as he panted. Riku smiled before leaving Sora to catch his breath.

* * *

Yes, Kairi has a secret. I'm not sure when I'll let you know. I know I'm evil. 


	21. Chapter 21 The Mark Spreads Again

* * *

They landed in Hallow Bastion as the sun went down. They decided the creepiest place would be the best place to start. The exited the ship and headed toward the castle. It had been abandoned for quite some time. Sora was the first to enter the castle and look at the dusty and dark room. The stairs looked as if the would cave in any moment. Sora tried one and surprisingly found it was as sturdy as if it was just built. He climbed them, the others following him. The reached the top and saw an open doorway. Sora examined it and saw the heartless mark over the door. They entered cautiously. Nothing came at them. Sora was confused by this. Usually heartless would attack where there was a heartless mark. They walked around for a bit, not finding anything. They soon gave and started heading door. Suddenly, the ground started shaking. Everyone grabbed onto the nearest thing to steady themselves. For Riku and Sora it was each other.

* * *

The trembling stopped as a heartless in the form of a dragon appeared. Sora gaped at the sight. He quickly let go of Riku and summoned his keyblade prepared to fight. The battle never came. The dragon didn't attack them but only stared at them. More specifically, Sora. "Uh, guys, I don't like this." Sora said as he watched the dragon as its body swayed slightly. Suddenly, the dragon opened his mouth and a vortex appeared, pulling everyone into it. They all floated in nothing. Finally, after it seemed like hours, scenery swirled into view and their feet hit the ground. The room was huge. The walls were made of a black metal and had nothing in the room except a giant heartless mark. There was no door in the room. Suddenly, a light flashed, making them cover their eyes as not to be blinded. It faded away to reveal someone standing in front of them. It disappeared all the way. Sora gasped. "Kairi?" he asked as she stood there. He started to run to her. She opened her arms wide for him. He stopped short, only feet from her. "What's the matter, Sora?" she asked him. "How'd you know I had the mark on my arm?" he asked, getting straight to the point. "I sensed it." She replied lamely. Sora's face set in determination to get the correct answer. "I want to know the truth!" he said. "Come here and I'll tell you." She said. "Sora, don't do it!" Cloud demanded. Kairi gave him a glare as Sora turned to face him. "I know Cloud." He said. "Sora watch out!" Riku yelled at him. Before he could do anything, he felt arms wrap around him from the back and then saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

A black light filled the room. Sora struggled from her grip but failed. What was happening? Suddenly, he cried out in pain as the mark began to grow on his body. It spread so that it covered his entire left arm and started to cover his chest. His screams echoed in the black filled room. Then he heard footsteps coming toward them. Next he heard Kairi gasp as she let herself release her grip on him. Immediately, the darkness disappeared quicker than it had come. She stumbled backwards as Sora fell to his hands and knees, grasping his chest where the mark had spread. Riku stood over him. He wouldn't let some girl who was SUPPOSED to be Sora's friends do this to him. Kairi growled before getting up. "I warn you to stay away next time or else." She said before she disappeared, the room disappearing with her. Riku knelt down beside Sora who was still crying out in pain. Riku ripped Sora's shirt off to see the black area on his chest, the mark appearing on his chest. Everyone gasped at this. "Damn it! How are we supposed to save him?" Cloud asked. "We need to kill Kairi. At least, that's what I think we should do." Riku said as he examined Sora's bare chest, improper thought racing through his mind. "Let's go then. She might still being going to school." Leon said he started walking toward the door. Riku grabbed Sora's shirt and pulled Sora onto his back. As Riku carried him out to the ship, he ignored all his thoughts that came. He needed to focus on helping Sora right now…not other stuff. The ship took off hurriedly. Sora's breathing was slowly going back to normal but purple sparks seemed to appear around his completely black arm. What could this mean?

* * *

Cliffy again. I am evil! Mwahaha...hope you like it! 


	22. Chapter 22 Fighting Kairi

* * *

They landed on Destiny Islands, Sora now awake. He hid his black arm with bandages. He was miserable with it so he hid it hoping to stop his misery. It worked slightly. They raced off the ship towards the school. When they entered it, they searched the hallways but found no one. They headed toward the auditorium. They slammed the door open to find an assembly in the process. Students turned to face them. "You there! What are you doing here?" asked the principal from the stage. "They're here for me." Said Kairi as she walked onto the stage. The principal looked at her and back at them. Her eyes showed darkness in them. "Kairi, what have you done to me!" Sora shouted at her. "I'm getting rid of the keyblade master by turning you into a heartless!" she replied as they raced down the isle. "Undo it now!" Sora demanded as he jumped onto the stage in a defensive position. "Yeah, right!" she sneered at him. The students watched them in interest. Cloud, Riku, Leon, Goofy, and Donald jumped onto the stage behind Sora. "Undo it now!" yelled Cloud as he got ready to draw his sword. "No way." She said before she clapped her hands together, summoning many heartless. Sora dodged the heartless and headed straight for Kairi, summoning his keyblade in the process. He went into battle with her, surprised she knew how to fight at all. He didn't notice the heartless sign on the floor as she slowly led him to it, away from the others.

* * *

Sora felt a sharp pain jolt through him. He looked down to realize he was standing in the middle of the heartless mark on the ground. Chains flung out of the ground and started wrapping around him. He struggled and looked around wildly. He didn't know what to do. Riku saw what was happening and defeated the heartless he was fighting before rushing to Sora's aid. Students screamed as the events occurred, unsure of what was happening. Riku raced into the mark and started swing at the chains. They recoiled at the touch of his sword. Soon Sora was released from their grip and raced towards Kairi. He wanted to kill her for all the pain he had caused her. He was just about to plunge his blade into her heart when she said something that stopped him. "Would you really kill me in front of all these students?" she asked. He gritted his teeth. She quickly pushed him back while he was distracted. She disappeared, leaving them to deal with the last of the heartless she had summoned. "Damn it! Kairi! You bitch! I thought you were my friend! How could you do something so evil to me!" he yelled at no one in particular. He fell to his knees as his friends walked over to him. Riku put a hand on his back. "It'll be okay. We'll find her and kill her so we can save you from that mark. We promise you." Riku said. The others nodded solemnly.

* * *

Students watched them. "Excuse me but can you come here?" asked the nurse. Sora looked up at her. "Why?" he asked. "I jus want to re bandage that for you. It fell off during that….exciting battle." She said. He realized suddenly that it had in fact fallen off. He grabbed his arm in panic. Students looked at his black arm. "What exactly happened to it?" she asked as she gently guided him up and to a seat that was empty. "That bitch Kairi cursed me with the mark of the heartless. In a matter of time I'll disappear because of it." He said bitterly. She wrapped it up, not saying a word after his response. "Let's go. We need to find her." Said Leon as he grabbed his other arm and dragged him out. The students looked stupidly after them. "What just happened?" one ventured to ask. "I don't know." Answered his comrade.

* * *

The group left in frustration. They were tired of chasing her around the galaxy only to have her teleport herself somewhere else when they arrived. Sora was depressed that he didn't kill her when he had the chance. Riku entered his room and stood beside him. "Riku, tell me why I didn't kill her when I had the chance." Sora said as he looked over at him. "Because you didn't want to scar the lives of all the students watching. That's why. Why'd you ask?" he replied looking back. "No reason. It just bothers me." He said. Riku pinned him against the wall. "Forget about it." He said before he swooped down and kissed Sora, his tongue active. Sora responded, his tongue going into action as well. They only pulled apart for air before going back for another. Sora didn't try to stop him at all. He grabbed Riku's silver hair and held on as Riku dug his fingers into Sora's back. The kisses deepened, if that was possible, as Sora moaned, wanting more. Riku started swaying his hips to a rhythm, Sora catching on. Sora moaned again, liking the feeling. Riku nipped at Sora's lips as they kissed passionately. Sora soon found himself shirtless with Riku's nails digging into his back. Somehow Riku had pinned Sora to the bed and was lying on top of him, their hips going faster than before. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Damn it." Riku said under his breath as he climbed off Sora. "We're almost there guys. So hold off with the sexual stuff till we're actually done with all this." Came Leon's voice. Both boys blushed even though Leon couldn't see them. "At least it wasn't me who stopped us this time." Sora said, causing them to laugh.

* * *

I just want to know what you guys think about this chapter. 


	23. Chapter 23 Kairi's Dead but Not the Mark

* * *

They stepped off the ship ready to fight. Riku and Sora were the most anxious of the group because…well, you get the point. They walked into the castle once again, ready to fight in case any heatless appeared. None did. Instead, Kairi appeared. "I'm ready for you. Took you long enough to get here." She said. "Well unlike some people, we have to fly here in the ship while you teleport here." Retorted Sora. She laughed. "Bitter, aren't we?" she asked as she walked toward them. They got in fighting stance, gripping their weapons tightly. "I see you're ready as well. Very well, let's get on with it." She said. She summoned a great deal of heartless before attacking Sora. As their weapons clashed, Sora asked Kairi something. "At least let me know why you're doing this!" he said. "Because, Sora, you could never love me. When I found out you were gay, it broke my heart! So now I'm going to break you!" she said. He put more energy into his attacks. He wouldn't let her win because she couldn't accept the fact that he was gay.

* * *

Cloud was wearing down just like everyone else. The heartless just wouldn't stop coming. Hew could tell Sora was getting tired. His attacks were weakening. He noticed the evil grin on Kairi's face as Sora fell to the ground from one of her attacks. She walked over to him as he tried getting up. He couldn't. He muscles wouldn't let him. He was too tired. Cloud raced over and began attacking her while Sora used a healing potion on himself to give him energy. He wasn't aware how strong she was until the battle. Sora finally got up and raced towards her signaling Cloud that he was ready. Cloud moved out of the way just as Sora swung his blade, hitting Kairi to the ground. She rolled a couple of feet. Heartless started fading. She got up slowly. She wasn't about to let him win. She summoned a behemoth and teleported away. "Sora! Go find her. We'll take care of this!" Cloud called to his brother. Sora nodded and started down the hallways. He wouldn't let her escape. He was too close to having the mark removed from him.

* * *

Kairi slumped onto the wall beside her. She was worn out. She wasn't sure of how much more she could take. She walked over the heartless sign on the wall and placed both hands on it. "Darkness of which I command, hear my call and join forces with me. Come to me and lend me your strength. Lend me your strength so that I can defeat the keyblade master once and for all!" she said. It started to glow a dark purple color as she faded into it. She would win no matter what.

* * *

Sora raced into a room to find Kairi there. Yet, she was different. She laughed evilly and threw her arms out, dark purple aura making claws on both of her arms. "I have the power of the heartless on my side, Sora. Just give up now before I kill you. It's better to die a quick painless death than a slow painful one." She said. "Go fuck yourself!" he shouted at her before he charged at her. They began to fight furiously, blows striking yet they couldn't see their movement because they were so fast. Sora began to use every once of strength he had in each blow. He was going to win this thing even if it killed him. He soon heard footsteps as his battle raged on. The others raced in to see the power induced fighting Sora, their strength almost even. Sora was losing time. He could feel the mark growing on him as he fought the new Kairi. He gritted his teeth to keep from crying out in pain. He finally knocked Kairi to the ground and before she could act, he stabbed the blade into her heart. She screamed out in pain. The next thing she did was grab Sora's ankle. He yelled, black encasing his body. Riku raced to him and pulled him from her grip. As she started to disappear from sight, Sora's eyes widened. Riku noticed this and pulled him up to eye level. "What is it?" he asked in concern. "I-I feel faint." Sora said. The darkness hadn't stopped growing even though Kairi wasn't holding onto him anymore. He suddenly fell into Riku's arms, silent. What was happening to him?

* * *

Yet another cliffy. I am evil. 


	24. Chapter 24 The Heartless Are Gone

* * *

Everyone was in a panic. Sora's mark just wouldn't stop growing. Sora was crying out in pain. "Why won't it stop!" asked Goofy. "We need Merlin. But our ship won't go fast enough to reach him before the mark takes over the entire body!" Leon said. Riku picked him up bridal style and started running with him to the exit. "If we don't try, we'll never know!" he yelled over his shoulder. The others followed him and rushed onto the ship in overdrive. "Is there anything that can make this ship faster?" asked Cloud. "Well, we could try warp drive, but it's still experimental." Said Donald. "Then use warp drive, god damn it!" yelled Riku. Donald and Goofy started working the controls and soon they pressed the button for warp drive. They prayed it would work.

* * *

They raced off the ship and into Merlin's office, ignoring all the people staring at them. They burst through the doors and yelled Merlin's name. He rushed in and saw Sora in Riku's arms. Immediately he took him into the back room and began examining him as fast as he could. He rushed through his regular routine and finally was able to speak. "I'm sorry, but since I've never dealt with this before, I don't know what to do." He said before he walked out of the room. Riku groaned. No one knew what to do. He watched as Sora cried out in pain. He had to stop it somehow. He finally stood up and kissed him. Everyone looked at him strangely. But something started to happen. White started to take over the black. Sora stopped yelling and started to relax. The black soon disappeared from his entire body, only a faint scar in the shape of the mark on his left arm where it was. Everyone looked at the sight. Who knew that was the antidote?

* * *

Sora woke up in a small room. He recognized it. He sat up and looked around to find Riku sitting beside his bed. "Riku? What happened?" Sora asked. "The mark started to take over your entire body even though Kairi was killed." He answered. "Did Merlin save me?" he asked. "No, I did." Riku said with a smirk. Sora looked at him for a minute before speaking. "You did? How?" he asked. "I kissed you, what else?" Riku said with another smirk. Sora stared blankly at him. He soon started smiling again. "Well, aren't you going t say something like, I don't know, 'thanks Riku for saving my life! You're the best!' or 'Riku, I own you my life man!'" said Riku. They both broke out in laughter at this. "We need to get home." Sora said when they finished their laughter. They both got up and walked out of the room to where the others were. They looked up when they entered the room. "Ready to go I presume." Leon said. They nodded and left the building, heading for the ship. Riku walked beside Sora and leaned in near his ear. "When we get home, you're mine." He said. Sora looked at him as he smirked and walked ahead.

* * *

They headed off the ship and toward their school, the remains of yesterday behind them. As they entered the school, students gathered at the doors. "What are they doing?" asked Sora to Cloud. He shrugged as they walked down the hall toward their rooms. Cloud stopped at his and Sora's room and turned and faced Sora. "Not on my bed." He said before he left with Leon. Sora and Riku started after him. Riku soon got an evil grin on his face and looked over at Sora. Sora noticed this and flinched. After Sora opened the door, they entered the room, shutting the door quickly. Sora didn't have time to think before Riku had him pinned to the wall and had glued their mouths together, his tongue already in action. Sora immediately responded, grabbing onto the silver hair with much force. Riku had his hands digging into Sora's back as the kisses became more heated than ever before. Riku soon began grinding his hips, Sora catching a little after he started. Riku ripped Sora's shirt off his back, digging his nails into Sora's bare flesh. Sora began to moan at these actions, bucking several times. Riku smirked into their kisses. There was no way he would let Sora, or anyone for that matter, stop this. He had waited too long for this. He began moving his hips faster much to the younger boy's pleasure. He received more moans from this. Riku soon had Sora pinned to the bed, their actions as passionate as before. Sora finally ripped Riku's shirt from his back and grabbed onto the hair again. Riku's hands started moving down towards Sora's waist line. Sora made no motion that he was going to stop him. Riku soon found his pants and jerked them off, still keeping his motions going. Sora copied his move. Now all that was left was their boxers. Riku reached for them, ready to go. Sora made no objects as they were pulled off his body.

* * *

Sora woke up in Riku's arms. He looked at the older boy with much affection. He slowly and carefully wiggled out of his hold and pulled on his boxers. He walked over to the window and looked out at the new day. He was finally happy with his life. He didn't care that his mom had sent him here. Suddenly, something dawned on him. The heartless were gone for good. He would never have to face them again. He looked down at the scar of the mark on his arm. He gently ran a finger along the outline of it. He would never have to face them again. He was startled when a pair of arm wrapped around him from behind. "I told you you would be mine." Said Riku into his ear. Sora leaned back onto him. He smiled. "I realized something just now." He said as he closed his eyes. "What's that?" Riku asked as he rested his chin on Sora's head. "I'll never have to face the heartless ever again. I've finally defeated them. With help of course." He added the last part quickly. Riku gave a small laugh. "Which means you can spend the rest of your life with me." Riku said. Sora nodded slightly so as not to disturb Riku's head on his. "Hey, who said the keyblade master couldn't find love?" Riku asked. Sora didn't respond but Riku already knew the answer. No one said the keyblade master couldn't find love.

* * *

**_End

* * *

_**That's it. It's over. I'm kinda sad though...but it was pretty good. I would like to know your opinion but please, don't mention anything detailed about the love scene because my mom reads my e-mails so please, don't put any detials about that. Thanks! Oh, by the way, special thanks to xwolfdevilx for supporting me the entire time! 


End file.
